


Ouma/Reader

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Slurs, death mentions, dont come for me pls, kokichi oma x reader, kokichi ouma x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: it seems like miu’s getting the exact kind of attention that you want–so you’ll have to talk the crudest person in the academy into doing the same for you!





	Ouma/Reader

Imagine tapping your foot anxiously, as you wait for the receiver of your letter to arrive. In hindsight, sending a message to a boy to meet you in your room, especially when that boy is the most untrustworthy person you’ve ever met, isn’t your brightest idea–but there’s something that Kokichi needs to know, and you can’t just go around saying it in earshot of the others.

In moments, you hear a clicking sound coming from your front door–but as you stand from your seat and walk over to open it, you suddenly find that your guest is standing smugly in your room, a hairpin between his fingers.

“They really should secure the locks in this place–wouldn’t want anyone unsavoury barging in, am I right?”

Kokichi’s got that huge grin on his face like always, and as if he owns the place, he saunters over to one of your armchairs and plops himself down in it. It’s time, now, to have the talk you’ve been anxious to get to with your odd classmate. 

“…Alright, Ouma, I’ll make this fast. I wanted to talk to you about Miu.”

His eyes light up, and shifting to the edge of his seat, he looks up at you with his hands clasped together.

“No way. You’re gonna plan a murder?! I totally didn’t pin you as the type!..But then again, you did call me in, so I guess you really don’t have much of a backbone after all, hehe…”

He’s practically three steps ahead of you as he babbles on, and your head is spinning as you quickly shoot down his assumptions–the last thing you want to do is hurt one of your classmates, which seems to dampen his spirits a bit. But that’s neither here nor there, and it’s not what you’ve summoned him here to speak to him about.

“I…listen, this is gonna be weird, but…I kind of wish you’d….do what you do with Miu, but with me…”

Even your choppy, loose request doesn’t seem to faze him–Kokichi stares you down with those curious eyes of his, taking a moment to stand from his seat, cross his arms, and rub his chin as if he’s some sort of insightful scholar.

“….Nope, I don’t get it. Why is that skanky cow important at all?”

The moment those words fall from his lips, a familiar shudder runs through your spine–one that you really, truly want to feel more often. In the moment, you forget about your reputation, and you forget about being modest–there’s something inside you that awakens, and wants to be let out.

“….It’s that. Those names you call her, how you take every chance to degrade her…I wish you would do the same to me!”

Before you know it, your face is flushing more and more, and you can tell there’s already hearts in your eyes–Kokichi’s going to think you’re absolutely insane, but there’s little you can do to stop it at this point.

He keeps silent for once, searching your face for any sort of facade or fakery–but the king of lies can probably tell how truthful you’re being.

“…So you’re just as kinky as I guessed, hm? This is a surprise!”

He chuckles to himself, taking short strides towards your bedroom door, before grabbing hold of the knob and turning his head back to you. 

“You might as well just strip naked and sit here–all you’re good for is being everyone’s cock slut, after all. Maybe we’ll get a murder by someone wanting to strangle a prostitute, heheh.”

His barrage of insults makes your knees weak, which is exactly the reaction he wanted. Your mind blanks, and all you want to do is listen to that filthy tongue of his forever–but Ouma’s already halfway out the door, and off to cause mischief somewhere else.

“Seeya around! Unless you die, of course–then I’ll just take the liberty of writing “cum dumpster” on your grave! Toodles!”

Before he can get far, though, you hurry to the doorway and steady yourself against the frame, not quite done with hearing him talk shit about you. His name falls from your lips in a soft mumble, along with a request for him to stay just a bit longer.

“Haven’t got your fill, whore? Why don’t you get on your knees and bark like a dog, and maybe I’ll spit on you?”

The way you momentarily consider the thought actually makes him laugh out loud, and before you can stop him once again, he starts hopping down the stairs with a spring in his step.

“I’ve got better things to do than hang around with some skeevy tramp. Laters!”

With that, he skips out of the dorm building with a huge grin on his face–you can barely believe you’ve gotten what you wanted, but now that it’s happening, you just can’t shake the excitement of hearing Ouma talk down to you, again and again and again.


End file.
